The Missing Goddess
by hazz279
Summary: Georgia is an ordaniary child until she ends up at Camp Half Blood and is forced to search for a Missing Goddess.
1. Mr Davies, Dionysus and Demeter

The missing Goddess

It was a hot summer's day in York, Maine, New England. The eyes of the class at Barrington Academy were focused on the teacher at the front of the class. Of particular interest to them on this day was algebra. A complicated subject at the best of times but the teacher seemed to have no concept that these 11 year old students would struggle to find their pencil case let alone x. The day was drawing to a close and the teacher realised the pupils were hardly listening anymore. Except Georgia Boxford who was sitting at the back of the classroom with her friend Zulu Hart. Georgia was unusually gifted in all subjects. The teacher had not realised the students in the room were all only 11 due to her uncanny ability to answer questions way above her years level .

The teacher, Mr Davies, continued with the lesson. His voice droned on barely penetrating the minds of most of the children. Georgia raised her hand hesitantly at first as she calculated the sum in her head. Mr Davies wearily cast his gaze over the classroom probing for weakness in the students. His eyes paused on Georgia but eventually settled on Zulu Hart sitting next to her. Zulu was a little taller than the rest of her year and walked with a slight limp. This had been the cause of much bullying over the five months she had spent at Barrington Academy. A few of the class snickered as Zulu stuttered over her answer.

"erm… x=12," she finally stammered out. Mr Davies sneered down at her his intimidating form looming over her. Mr Davies was over six feet tall and towered above most teachers as well as students. His thick black hair was trimmed short and his brown eyes shimmered, they were so close together they almost formed one eye. He stormed down the aisle of the classroom towards the back. His shadow covered a few of the other people in the row as the Sun beamed in from the outside, its rays piercing through the blinds that covered the windows.

"What?" He snarled, his voice booming across the small classroom "x=12? 12? You are truly the most ignorant sat- child I have ever taught. _If_ you had been paying attention you would know that the answer is 7. As your _friend_ said," he gestured towards Georgia who cowered slightly unable to come to the aid of her friend. Before Mr Davies could say anymore the bell rang. Every student breathed a sigh of relief and packed their books up quickly. Barely ten seconds after the bell had gone the classroom was virtually empty only Georgia and Zulu remained. They were always the last out, Zulu suspected Georgia always wanted to carry on work right until the very end. Mr Davies glanced up at them and growled angrily.

"What are you two still doing here?" he snarled. Georgia looked up realising he was talking to them.

"Oh, we were just packing our books up, we'll be gone soon" Georgia said quietly, her eyes flickering with annoyance. "Sir?" she murmured hesitantly.

"What now?" he stood up and glared at her angrily. Georgia paused her anger replaced by fear as the teachers enormous frame loomed over here. She trembled slightly as he looked down on her. "Well, What do _you_ want?"

"I erm.. well you see I…" she hesitated once more. But then she saw the look on Zulu's face, she saw Mr Davie's intimidating form. Finally she took a deep breath and walked right up to Mr Davies "**I** did not like the way you, you bullied my friend!"

She panicked slightly as Mr Davies stepped back slightly. His expression confused her; he looked amused, irritated and angry all at the same time. He laughed deeply and his voice went deep as he did so. Zulu scrambled up from where she had cowered beneath the desk and yelled at Georgia.

"We have to leave, **NOW!" ** she darted forward and grabbed Georgia dragging her aside as Mr Davies laughed some more, casually swiping a huge hand at them. Zulu bundled Georgia into the barren corridor and they both pelted down it, both looking over their shoulders for Mr Davies' massive frame. His laughter still echoing in her ears Georgia stumbled outside of the school her bag hanging over her shoulder, her hair flapping wildly in the afternoon breeze. Zulu came to a stop beside her and they both stopped to regain their breath panting heavily. Georgia grinned at her friend and then began to laugh. Zulu stared at her strangely before it became infectious and they both collapsed. An old man walking down the street stared at them suspiciously before continuing. This brought Georgia back to her senses and she dragged herself up and grabbed Zulu, marching her down the street. Zulu protested angrily.

"Hey!" she cried "Let go! What are you doing?"

Georgia stopped them when she made sure they were a safe distance from the school. She turned to Zulu.

"What was that… thing? Back there" she spluttered out. Zulu hesitated and looked round. The road was empty apart from the old man who had stared at them earlier.

"I can't tell you its better if you…erm. I have to go" she looked around licking her lips anxiously. "Just forget it ever happened and go home, I'll see you tomorrow," Zulu waved a short goodbye before she was gone. She sprinted down the street leaving Georgia in her wake dazed and confused.

"But? You can't just go. I've got more questions," her voice faded as she watched her friend disappear into the distance. "That was helpful" she murmured to nobody in particular.

"It wasn't really, was it?" Startled she looked up, sure it was just her imagination but instead leaning against the wall to her left was a tall man. He had dark brown hair verging on black. He had a small beard and moustache and his piercing brown eyes seemed to see right through her. He looked about in his mid-thirties and was wearing a black suit with a small blue badge that read _Dionysus, Camp director. _Georgia stared at him her mouth agape. Suddenly she realised and shut it hurriedly.

"Who are you?" She inquired as the man stood and walked towards her.

"Me? Can't you read child? I am Dionysus" he said as he strolled over.

"What like the Greek God? He was the God of Wine wasn't he?" she queried.

"Yes…yes" Dionysus appeared to lose his train of thought as he gazed into the distance. Suddenly he snapped back into reality. "Listen child, I'm not going to pretend that I like you because I don't ok. Now you'll see me again soon." He sighed before adding. "Unfortunately. Now I'm going to leave now, got things to do than recruit lost demi-gods. But, I am supposed to look after the satyrs. Watch her, child. I don't want to see her dead alright. Speaking of dead…" He trailed off and his eyes glazed over as if he was somewhere else. Again, he snapped back into the reality. "I need to go," he looked down at Georgia as if she was a pest of some sort of pest. "Look after the satyr, oh and watch out for the cyc-"

Suddenly he was gone. Georgia gasped and looked around. A young man was walking on the other side of the road he glanced over at her as she gasped, an old couple glared at her as she backed into them. She mumbled an apology and stared at the space where Dionysus had been standing. She began the long walk home still thinking about Dionysus's parting words. A satyr. They were from Greek mythology she remembered; it was one of her favourite subjects. She couldn't really remember much about them though. She was pretty sure they were half man, half donkey or something along those lines. She caught herself; what was she thinking, satyrs aren't real and that wasn't Dionysus. No-one else had seen him it must have been a hallucination. She smiled that explained everything, she must have been ill probably the bug that was going around. Zulu must have ran home, she probably didn't want to catch it. That made sense._ No it doesn't _whispered a voice in the back of her mind _you know it was real. _

"Shut up!" she yelled. A few people looked at her strangely. She turned a corner and hurried onwards. Her walk home meandered down several roads before eventually taking her home. Her least favourite part was when she had to go down dark alley that leads onto her road. She glanced at her watch as she saw the Sun began to go down in the distance. It was quarter to five. She was extremely late. She looked down the alley. The low-hanging trees blocked the Sun from penetrating the floor and with the Sun so low in the sky it looked even more menacing than usual. She took a deep breath and started down the alley. She could barely see the other end. It took all her strength and spirit not to turn back and flee in the other direction. Voices were in her head, telling her there was something there. She stopped suddenly and focused on reality. She was halfway down and continuing cautiously wary of what was up ahead when an owl took off from the trees and into the sky. Startled, she sprinted down the alley not daring to look back or think about what had caused her to flee so suddenly. She reached the end and looked back down it before glancing at her watch again. 5:15 it read. That was not good. She turned the corner of the road and pulled out her mobile.

15 texts, 20 missed calls. She was usually back by 3:15. No wonder her Dad was worried. She strode up her drive and pulled out her keys ready to open her door. She paused, as she heard something behind her, she turned to see a shadow disappear down the road. She put it down to paranoia after her recent experience and stepped into her house.

It wasn't a large house or a small one but somewhere in the middle. The outside was painted white and had a flat roof. Two storeys was enough to accommodate her Dad, her brother and her. The hall that she stepped into was colored green and had wooden flooring. The stairs led up to 3 bedrooms and a bathroom. Whilst past the hall lay her Dad's study, the kitchen, dining room and living room all situated around the same area. The garden was green and grass covered most of it except at the back where her dog, Chester, had destroyed it. She shut the door.

She dropped her bag on the floor and walked through to the back of the house. She passed the mirror that they kept in the hall and glimpsed her reflection briefly. However what she saw made her turn. Her normally straight brown hair was scruffy and messy her green eyes were wild and her freckles stood out more than ever. Her school uniform was a mess as well and she straightened it and her hair before she stepped into the back room. She was expecting her Dad to be there alone, possibly with her brother. But as she stepped into the room she saw something completely different. Yes, her Dad was there but instead of sitting with her brother he was sitting with two policemen and his eyes were red-rimmed like he'd been crying. He sat up when she came in

"Georgia! Where have you been? I've been so worried, especially after what's just-"He cut off and looked at the policemen hesitantly. They returned his gaze emotionless. Then one looked at the other and he nodded. The second man stood up. He had cropped brown hair and deep blue eyes. He had a small beard which was black, strangely, rather than brown. He took a deep breath and looked back at his older, probably more experienced partner before speaking.

"Listen, Georgia. May I call you Georgia?" he asked. She shook her head and glared at him coldly. "Well, Miss Boxford what your father is trying to say is that your brothers been kidnapped." He stopped and stared at her as if trying to figure out what her reaction would be. Georgia just gaped at him. Her brother, Callum, kidnapped? He was just eight, it wasn't like her Dad was rich or anything. They weren't poor but he wasn't a billionaire. Finally after what seemed like an age she managed to stammer out something.

"K-Kidnapped?" she gasped. The policeman nodded his head. "What happened? Who? Why?" Suddenly she was awash with questions and stared at the policemen wondering if he even knew the answers.

"Erm…we don't know yet. All we know that at about one o'clock today the teacher at your brother's school rang your father asking him why Callum wasn't at any of the lessons" I glanced at my father and he nodded. "Your father said he was and went to the school to investigate. At first it was assumed he had bunked off school until later today when your father received a note." He handed me a piece of paper. The writing was typed out and the paper looked pretty old but it was clear what it said.

_Give us the demi-god child and her mother or your son will die._

"Do you have any idea what that means?" the policeman asked as she handed him back the paper. Georgia shook her head slowly; she was still getting round the fact that her brother had been kidnapped. The policeman looked at her father.

"We'd better get going and we'll see you tomorrow Mr Boxford." His partner rose form the black, leather sofa and they looked at me one last time.

"If you… er remember anything, call us, ok?" He addressed the question to her father, who nodded. At last the policemen left the room and saw themselves out of the door. She turned to her father and rushed over to him.

"Is it true?" She sobbed. "Has Callum really been kidnapped?" she looked up at him.

"Yes," her father sighed "It's true. I don't know who…" he trailed off leaving the question hanging the air. He sighed again, and then looked up. "Come on, There's no point thinking about that. I'll go and get some stuff for tea you walk Chester." He walked out of the room hiding his despair from here although she could see through him easily. Chester was outside and his face was in the window after he had been shut out to avoid going after the policemen. Georgia sighed and opened the door, he bounded in skidding on the wooden flooring. Then he jumped up at her and tried to lick her face.

"Chester! Get down!" She cried. Normally she might have laughed but she was too concerned about Callum coupled with the odd behaviour of Zulu and Mr Davies and adding to that the strange man- "Dionysus". None of it made any sense. She sighed once more before fetching Chester's lead.

"Come on Chester!" The dog ran up to her and she clipped his lead on before leaving the house. Her walk took her round the streets before ending up in the park. She let Chester off his lead and he raced around the field. She was watching him and thinking about her problems when suddenly she saw some-one out of the corner her eye. She turned only to find it was just an owl in a tree. Another owl? Surely there weren't this many owls in her street. It flew away and she shrugged. She had better things to worry about than owls. She called Chester and they walked home.

Her Dad was cooking some sort of pasta dish when she got in. She gave Chester his food and water and decided to start her homework. She sighed as she saw what it was; English. She had dyslexia so English was always a struggle. It wasn't like she was stupid it was just impossible to see the words properly. She struggled on with it but then gave up after ten minutes. Another fault she had- ADHD she could never focus on something for more than a few minutes. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen and accepted the food from her father. They sat down in silence picking slowly at their food. She couldn't stand it anymore.

"What does it mean?" she blurted out "The note, you know, about the demigod" she said as her father looked up.

"If only I knew dear" his eyes glazed over and for a second he looked just like Dionysus "If only I knew" She glanced at her watch. It was half seven. Still quite early.

"I think I'll go to bed" she said ending the awkward silence that hung in the air. Her father nodded although it was clear he wasn't all there. She started up stairs and changed for bed. As she lay down she realised just how tired she was. Finally she slept.

_There was a woman facing Georgia. Georgia looked around. _

_ "Where am I" she asked "what's going on?" she stared at the woman who was sitting in front of her. The woman had long, black hair but light, lblue eyes. She was wearing a black gown which stretched to her ankles and they were both standing on grass whilst the woman sowed seeds onto the ground. She looked up at Georgia and spoke softly. _

_ "Silence child. I do not know who you are but I sense great power lies ahead of you. I am Demeter, Goddess of agriculture and harvest. This is only a small, fraction of me. The rest of me is being held captive." A noise groaned behind her and her face turned to fear. "You must leave child he senses you. You and I have little time. Find the Gods and tell them my grandfather has awoken." The noise was closer now and Georgia could tell it was masculine "Hurry little hero." Her voice sounded terrified "Run! He is here" Then she was gone leaving Georgia by herself. Suddenly the voice came again and she was terrified. Her strength left her as a huge hand came into focus. It swung towards her and she blacked out. The last words she heard was the great voice laughing and the words "Die Little Hero". _

Georgia sat up suddenly. She almost screamed but she held her nerve at the last moment. She picked up her alarm clock and squinted at the time in the fading light. 3:34. It was early but she didn't want to go back to sleep not after the nightmare. It was a nightmare she insisted despite the voice at the back of her head telling it could be real. If that was the case did that mean they were all linked? She blinked to adjust her eyes to the darkness. Demeter that was what the woman had called herself. She also said she was a goddess, just like Dionysus. She thought back to the note that the kidnappers had written. _A demigod _is what it had said. Somehow this must be connected; several gods had been mentioned yesterday. She thought back to 12 hours ago, Zulu and Mr Davies' strange behaviour. She had to speak to Zulu tomorrow maybe she would give on and tell Georgia what this was all about. She looked at her watch again. 3:50. She sighed and sank back into her bed. It wasn't long before she was asleep again.

She woke to the sound of her alarm. She hadn't got much sleep; after her dream she had been unable to relax. She peered at her alarm clock- 6: 45, it was still another hour and half until school and another hour until she would leave. She stretched and got up from bed. 10 minutes later she was dressed and downstairs having her breakfast. Her Dad wasn't up yet. He worked at home designing buildings because he was an architect. She ate slowly as she was still thinking about yesterday's events. She was worried for her brother but she knew there was nothing they could do because they had no idea who would take him or what a "demigod" was. She was also thinking about Zulu, Mr Davies, Dionysus and Demeter in her dream. 2 people had claimed to be Greek Gods. Despite the fact that she knew it was a dream something in the back of her mind kept insisting it was real. The fear that she had felt had seemed real but then it did in every dream. She could speak to Zulu today. She had maths today as well, maybe Mr Davies would give a reasonable explanation to all of this. She sighed, brushed her teeth and left for school. As she closed the front door, her Dad came down the stairs yawning. He always got up late. He'd used to say it was because her mum would wake him early but ever since she'd left it hadn't been the same. He said left but Georgia was sure he meant her mum was dead.

Her journey to school took her through the alley but in the cold, morning light she could scarcely believe it was the same alley that had terrified her the night before. She was in good spirits when she rounded the corner but she jumped back suddenly before peeking round the corner again. Her friend, Zulu was standing on the far side of the road speaking quietly to a boy. He looked about their age, he had mid-length brown hair and green eyes. He was average height and he appeared to be carrying something at his waist. Georgia examined it in great detail, it resembled a sword but who carries a sword around with them. Zulu was still speaking to the boy and Georgia crept closer until she was close enough to hear snatches of the conversation

"the Cyclops…it shouldn't be too hard… tell Chiron and… need to get her to Camp Half-Blood…ssh! She's here"

Georgia looked up to find Zulu standing over her. She looked petrified as she dragged Georgia up.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed quietly glancing around with anxiety. "What did you here? Why were you eavesdropping?" Georgia glanced at the boy to her right, he didn't look at her but remained silent.

"I saw you talking to him," she gestured towards the boy. "So I decided to see what you were talking about." Zulu spoke again agitatedly.

"And did you?"

"What?" Georgia replied.

"Find out… what we were talking about" she said as they started walking towards the school.

"Err… well no," Georgia said slowly not telling Zulu all of what she had really heard.

"Oh," Zulu nodded grimly. Suddenly the boy spoke up.

"I'm James, by the way, James Faulkner," he said. Georgia looked at him surprised.

"I'm Georgia, Georgia Boxford," she replied uncertainly.

"I know." He said, smiling. "Zulu told me." Georgia looked at him for a moment. Then they carried on in silence before Zulu asked Georgia how she'd been. Georgia instantly remembered everything about her brother. The surprise meeting with Zulu had surprised her. She cursed herself silently before telling Zulu everything. It was strange but she barely remembered James was there. She left out her dream and Mr Davies on purpose. She'd have to quiz Zulu on it later when James wasn't around. She wasn't sure about him yet. He'd just appeared from nowhere and Zulu acted like nothing had happened. After Georgia had described everything an awkward silence fell upon the trio. Occasionally Zulu would cast Georgia a sympathetic glance. James walked silently saying nothing. It seemed like an age before they eventually turned into the road that led up to the school.

Georgia was surprised when James started walking into the school as well.

"Do you go here now?" She asked. He nodded. They fell silent again as they entered the corridor. Georgia looked at her watch. It was ten to eight, they still had another ten minutes before first period. She hurried to her locker, quickly followed by Zulu whilst James carried down the corridor. Zulu's locker was next to hers and as she came over Georgia turned on her.

"Who is he?" She asked quietly.

"Who? James?" Georgia nodded. "Just someone I knew from my old school, he's moving here now"

"Listen, Zulu about what happened with Mr Davies, then my brother, I just can't help thinking it's linked somehow what do…" She trailed off. Zulu's face had gone horribly pale and she was muttering to herself.

"I didn't think, Oh Gods, James," she looked up to find Georgia staring at her oddly. "Erm… What do you mean Mr Davies?"

"You know he went all psycho yesterday" she replied searching Zulu's face for any clue to an answer.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Zulu spoke slowly and hesitantly as if still thinking about what she was going to say in her head. "Let's move on shall we? You're probably still traumatised after what happened to your brother," Georgia nodded and Zulu breathed a visible sigh of relief before quickly trying to hide it. She spoke again. "What's our first lesson?"

"Maths, with Mr Davies," Zulu paled again before regaining her composure.

"I'll see you there," then she hurried off in the direction James had gone. Georgia watched her go. She realised this was perfect. Mr Davies would be in maths. If he was normal, then she could conclude this was nothing more than mild, albeit vivid, hallucinations. However if there was something different about him like yesterday then she would have to investigate. She could search on the computers at lunch. She knew this had something to do with Greek mythology- Cyclops, satyrs, Dionysus, demi-god and Demeter. All of these were linked to Greek myths in some way or another. She pulled her books out of her locker and trudged towards the classroom.

She sat down in her usual seat at the back of the class. The class chattered amongst themselves noisily. On a normal Georgia might talk to Zulu or someone else but today she was by herself. It struck her that she didn't really have any friends aside from Zulu. Most of the class ignored her but she didn't really mind. The clock read 8:00, and Georgia sighed; Zulu was going to be late. She heard the sounds of banging and crashing coming from outside the classroom. It was probably some of the older kids mucking around. Gradually the other kids in the class heard it too and eventually everyone was silent as they tried to distinguish whether it was serious fight or not. Suddenly a boy at the front of the room, with dark brown hair and green eyes stood up. Georgia recognised him as Jack Brown.

"I'm going to look outside," he grinned and before anyone could stop him opened the door and went out. Georgia didn't know why but she had a feeling she should stop him. But she couldn't move. She tried to say something but words wouldn't come out. Suddenly Jack was thrown into the room. His eyes were wide with fear and he got to his feet stammering.

"I-It's M-M-Mr Davies, he's a m-m-monster," everyone looked at him. A couple of kids laughed nervously but there was something about the way he said it that made everybody feel scared. Another crash came from outside but it sounded louder and closer. Most kids stood up and backed towards the end of the room. Jack crawled across the floor wailing. Eventually most of the class were in a huddle at the back. Georgia was standing aside from them trying to think. Unexpectedly, someone struggled into the room, it was James the kid earlier. He had a sword in his hand and blood was streaming from a wound on his forehead.

"Georgia! Quickly!" He yelled. Seconds later a roar came from outside the room, then Zulu and Mr Davies fell into the room wrestling. They collapsed onto the floor and James leapt in stabbing with his sword.

"Help! Georgia!" Zulu yelled. Georgia stepped closer but then she saw Mr Davies, except it wasn't Mr Davies. The thing that lay before was huge, close to about 10 foot. It had a rounded head and appeared to be holding a club which it waved violently. Georgia froze on the spot. Her feet wouldn't move, what could she do that could possibly stop this thing.

"Georgia!" Zulu's voice stopped Georgia in her train of thought and she lunged towards her pencil case. A pen, no that wouldn't work. There! She saw something silver and red- a pair of scissors. It wasn't much but it was all she had. She picked them up and dived onto Mr Davies. She drove the scissors into his back and he roared in rage flinging her off him and she crashed onto a table. She sat up dazed to see Mr Davies charging towards her. She wasn't sure if this was her imagination but he appeared to only have one eye. He brought his club up and slammed it down. She rolled out of the way just in time and it slammed into the table snapping it in two, sending calculators and pencil cases up into the air. Georgia stood and managed to dive to the back of the classroom as the club flew millimetres past her head.

She staggered to her feet but was back on the floor again as the club clattered into a shelf to the right of her head. Maths books exploded into the air and Georgia found herself at the front of the classroom by Mr Davies' desk. Her vision was blurred but she could see Zulu ushering the kids out of the class whilst James attacked Mr Davies. She stumbled to her feet and rifled through the drawers. There had to be a weapon in there somewhere. Nothing in the first drawer she chucked papers over her shoulder and ripped open the second drawer. A roar echoed through the room and James flew past her shoulder and clattered into the whiteboard and it slipped off the wall onto the floor. She looked up to find Mr Davies clumsily, charging at her murder in his eye, suddenly she thought- he did only have one eye.

A Cyclops. That was what James and Zulu had been talking about. How had they known? She looked over at James, blood was pouring from several wounds on his head, if they didn't get him to hospital soon he was going to die. He was unconscious; she couldn't expect any help from him. Another roar told her the Cyclops was getting closer. If she could just find something sharp enough that might pierce the eye then he would be blinded. She heard Zulu shouting form down the corridor but Zulu was not going to get here in time. She pulled out the bottom drawer. A ruler lay on top of more papers. It wasn't much but it would have to do and she yanked it out, then she dived over the desk as it shattered into hundreds of pieces of sharp splintered wood. Mr Davies came again and she darted past him then spun and threw the ruler it bounced harmlessly off his chest and clattered off down the room. He boomed at her as if he sensed victory.

"You will be great prize for my father." His laugh reverberated around the walls as he swung the club. Georgia ducked but she was too slow and it took her legs from beneath her and flew into the side wall and collapsed onto the carpet. The Giant bellowed again and he took a step towards her. She tried to stand but she couldn't the pain was unbearable. She looked over to the James but he was still incapacitated. Zulu burst into the room, seeing Georgia collapsed on the ground, she gasped. She jumped up and kicked Mr Davies in the face with one of her hooves. Georgia stared in awe and disbelief. The blow to the head must have been harder than she had originally thought; Zulu had hooves like a donkey. Wait, she thought, a donkey- a satyr just like Dionysus had said. Zulu fell back as the Cyclops clutched his eye yelling in agony. When he pulled his huge, hands away his eye was bloodshot. He howled in rage and swung his club at an unbelievable pace. Zulu saw it and she dived but she wasn't quick enough and caught her back legs and lifted her up into the air. She thumped against the ceiling with a sickening bang before she crumpled on the back desk.

Mr Davies turned towards Georgia who had staggered up. She was holding a splintered piece of wood in her right hand. The Cyclops' deep laugh echoed around the room and he stepped towards her.

"Step aside little Hero, and I will take you alive." He grinned maliciously and he took another giant step towards her. The floor shook and bits of dust fell from the ceiling. They were on the bottom floor but Mr Davies' head was dragging along the ceiling as he hunched down. It looked like it was about to collapse. Georgia knew she needed to get them out of here. She heard police sirens in the distance. The Giant was closer now, one more step and she'd be able to get him. She tensed as his foot raised and came down. She leapt like a tiger and raised the pointed piece of wood. His face mirrored his cry as it crunched into his eye. He howled in pain and he tugged at it, trying to remove it from his eye. She stepped back, admiring her handiwork, but he was still a threat. His lumbering form careered into walls and his feet were inches from landing on one of her friends. She found another piece of sharp wood and waited as he clumsily, fell backwards onto a desk. Then she raised it down and drove through his heart.

It wasn't over yet though. She could hear the police sirens at the front of the school. She wasn't sure what they'd make of the giant body and she looked over at it but it was gone. She spun round trying to see if the Cyclops was still alive but he couldn't be, she'd have heard it. All that was left of his body was the two splinters of wood, his shredded clothes and a pile of dust. She didn't have time to worry about it though. She yanked James to his feet and he stumbled groggily.

"Where am I?" He moaned. Georgia ran over to Zulu and lifted her up.

"Come on! We need to get out of here," James sprang into action. He took Zulu off Georgia.

"How are we getting out?" Georgia pointed towards the window. "Wait, where's the Cyclops?" He asked looking around.

"I don't know. I stabbed it twice and it disappeared," he nodded.

"Good job." He clambered out of the window and she passed Zulu towards him. She followed him out and they ducked down as police charged into the room. Then they ran, still carrying Zulu towards the exit of the school, leaving carnage in their wake.

They ran quickly until they rounded a corner. James stopped and stooped over Zulu trying to wake her.

"Zulu! Please, Wake up. We need you," James felt round the back of her head. "She's bleeding, it's bad. We need to get to camp." He pulled a bandage out of his backpack


	2. Chapter 2

The missing Goddess

It was a hot summer's day in York, Maine, New England. The eyes of the class at Barrington Academy were focused on the teacher at the front of the class. Of particular interest to them on this day was algebra. A complicated subject at the best of times but the teacher seemed to have no concept that these 11 year old students would struggle to find their pencil case let alone x. The day was drawing to a close and the teacher realised the pupils were hardly listening anymore. Except Georgia Boxford who was sitting at the back of the classroom with her friend Zulu Hart. Georgia was unusually gifted in all subjects. The teacher had not realised the students in the room were all only 11 due to her uncanny ability to answer questions way above her years level .

The teacher, Mr Davies, continued with the lesson. His voice droned on barely penetrating the minds of most of the children. Georgia raised her hand hesitantly at first as she calculated the sum in her head. Mr Davies wearily cast his gaze over the classroom probing for weakness in the students. His eyes paused on Georgia but eventually settled on Zulu Hart sitting next to her. Zulu was a little taller than the rest of her year and walked with a slight limp. This had been the cause of much bullying over the five months she had spent at Barrington Academy. A few of the class snickered as Zulu stuttered over her answer.

"erm… x=12," she finally stammered out. Mr Davies sneered down at her his intimidating form looming over her. Mr Davies was over six feet tall and towered above most teachers as well as students. His thick black hair was trimmed short and his brown eyes shimmered, they were so close together they almost formed one eye. He stormed down the aisle of the classroom towards the back. His shadow covered a few of the other people in the row as the Sun beamed in from the outside, its rays piercing through the blinds that covered the windows.

"What?" He snarled, his voice booming across the small classroom "x=12? 12? You are truly the most ignorant sat- child I have ever taught. _If_ you had been paying attention you would know that the answer is 7. As your _friend_ said," he gestured towards Georgia who cowered slightly unable to come to the aid of her friend. Before Mr Davies could say anymore the bell rang. Every student breathed a sigh of relief and packed their books up quickly. Barely ten seconds after the bell had gone the classroom was virtually empty only Georgia and Zulu remained. They were always the last out, Zulu suspected Georgia always wanted to carry on work right until the very end. Mr Davies glanced up at them and growled angrily.

"What are you two still doing here?" he snarled. Georgia looked up realising he was talking to them.

"Oh, we were just packing our books up, we'll be gone soon" Georgia said quietly, her eyes flickering with annoyance. "Sir?" she murmured hesitantly.

"What now?" he stood up and glared at her angrily. Georgia paused her anger replaced by fear as the teachers enormous frame loomed over here. She trembled slightly as he looked down on her. "Well, What do _you_ want?"

"I erm.. well you see I…" she hesitated once more. But then she saw the look on Zulu's face, she saw Mr Davie's intimidating form. Finally she took a deep breath and walked right up to Mr Davies "**I** did not like the way you, you bullied my friend!"

She panicked slightly as Mr Davies stepped back slightly. His expression confused her; he looked amused, irritated and angry all at the same time. He laughed deeply and his voice went deep as he did so. Zulu scrambled up from where she had cowered beneath the desk and yelled at Georgia.

"We have to leave, **NOW!" ** she darted forward and grabbed Georgia dragging her aside as Mr Davies laughed some more, casually swiping a huge hand at them. Zulu bundled Georgia into the barren corridor and they both pelted down it, both looking over their shoulders for Mr Davies' massive frame. His laughter still echoing in her ears Georgia stumbled outside of the school her bag hanging over her shoulder, her hair flapping wildly in the afternoon breeze. Zulu came to a stop beside her and they both stopped to regain their breath panting heavily. Georgia grinned at her friend and then began to laugh. Zulu stared at her strangely before it became infectious and they both collapsed. An old man walking down the street stared at them suspiciously before continuing. This brought Georgia back to her senses and she dragged herself up and grabbed Zulu, marching her down the street. Zulu protested angrily.

"Hey!" she cried "Let go! What are you doing?"

Georgia stopped them when she made sure they were a safe distance from the school. She turned to Zulu.

"What was that… thing? Back there" she spluttered out. Zulu hesitated and looked round. The road was empty apart from the old man who had stared at them earlier.

"I can't tell you its better if you…erm. I have to go" she looked around licking her lips anxiously. "Just forget it ever happened and go home, I'll see you tomorrow," Zulu waved a short goodbye before she was gone. She sprinted down the street leaving Georgia in her wake dazed and confused.

"But? You can't just go. I've got more questions," her voice faded as she watched her friend disappear into the distance. "That was helpful" she murmured to nobody in particular.

"It wasn't really, was it?" Startled she looked up, sure it was just her imagination but instead leaning against the wall to her left was a tall man. He had dark brown hair verging on black. He had a small beard and moustache and his piercing brown eyes seemed to see right through her. He looked about in his mid-thirties and was wearing a black suit with a small blue badge that read _Dionysus, Camp director. _Georgia stared at him her mouth agape. Suddenly she realised and shut it hurriedly.

"Who are you?" She inquired as the man stood and walked towards her.

"Me? Can't you read child? I am Dionysus" he said as he strolled over.

"What like the Greek God? He was the God of Wine wasn't he?" she queried.

"Yes…yes" Dionysus appeared to lose his train of thought as he gazed into the distance. Suddenly he snapped back into reality. "Listen child, I'm not going to pretend that I like you because I don't ok. Now you'll see me again soon." He sighed before adding. "Unfortunately. Now I'm going to leave now, got things to do than recruit lost demi-gods. But, I am supposed to look after the satyrs. Watch her, child. I don't want to see her dead alright. Speaking of dead…" He trailed off and his eyes glazed over as if he was somewhere else. Again, he snapped back into the reality. "I need to go," he looked down at Georgia as if she was a pest of some sort of pest. "Look after the satyr, oh and watch out for the cyc-"

Suddenly he was gone. Georgia gasped and looked around. A young man was walking on the other side of the road he glanced over at her as she gasped, an old couple glared at her as she backed into them. She mumbled an apology and stared at the space where Dionysus had been standing. She began the long walk home still thinking about Dionysus's parting words. A satyr. They were from Greek mythology she remembered; it was one of her favourite subjects. She couldn't really remember much about them though. She was pretty sure they were half man, half donkey or something along those lines. She caught herself; what was she thinking, satyrs aren't real and that wasn't Dionysus. No-one else had seen him it must have been a hallucination. She smiled that explained everything, she must have been ill probably the bug that was going around. Zulu must have ran home, she probably didn't want to catch it. That made sense._ No it doesn't _whispered a voice in the back of her mind _you know it was real. _

"Shut up!" she yelled. A few people looked at her strangely. She turned a corner and hurried onwards. Her walk home meandered down several roads before eventually taking her home. Her least favourite part was when she had to go down dark alley that leads onto her road. She glanced at her watch as she saw the Sun began to go down in the distance. It was quarter to five. She was extremely late. She looked down the alley. The low-hanging trees blocked the Sun from penetrating the floor and with the Sun so low in the sky it looked even more menacing than usual. She took a deep breath and started down the alley. She could barely see the other end. It took all her strength and spirit not to turn back and flee in the other direction. Voices were in her head, telling her there was something there. She stopped suddenly and focused on reality. She was halfway down and continuing cautiously wary of what was up ahead when an owl took off from the trees and into the sky. Startled, she sprinted down the alley not daring to look back or think about what had caused her to flee so suddenly. She reached the end and looked back down it before glancing at her watch again. 5:15 it read. That was not good. She turned the corner of the road and pulled out her mobile.

15 texts, 20 missed calls. She was usually back by 3:15. No wonder her Dad was worried. She strode up her drive and pulled out her keys ready to open her door. She paused, as she heard something behind her, she turned to see a shadow disappear down the road. She put it down to paranoia after her recent experience and stepped into her house.

It wasn't a large house or a small one but somewhere in the middle. The outside was painted white and had a flat roof. Two storeys was enough to accommodate her Dad, her brother and her. The hall that she stepped into was colored green and had wooden flooring. The stairs led up to 3 bedrooms and a bathroom. Whilst past the hall lay her Dad's study, the kitchen, dining room and living room all situated around the same area. The garden was green and grass covered most of it except at the back where her dog, Chester, had destroyed it. She shut the door.

She dropped her bag on the floor and walked through to the back of the house. She passed the mirror that they kept in the hall and glimpsed her reflection briefly. However what she saw made her turn. Her normally straight brown hair was scruffy and messy her green eyes were wild and her freckles stood out more than ever. Her school uniform was a mess as well and she straightened it and her hair before she stepped into the back room. She was expecting her Dad to be there alone, possibly with her brother. But as she stepped into the room she saw something completely different. Yes, her Dad was there but instead of sitting with her brother he was sitting with two policemen and his eyes were red-rimmed like he'd been crying. He sat up when she came in

"Georgia! Where have you been? I've been so worried, especially after what's just-"He cut off and looked at the policemen hesitantly. They returned his gaze emotionless. Then one looked at the other and he nodded. The second man stood up. He had cropped brown hair and deep blue eyes. He had a small beard which was black, strangely, rather than brown. He took a deep breath and looked back at his older, probably more experienced partner before speaking.

"Listen, Georgia. May I call you Georgia?" he asked. She shook her head and glared at him coldly. "Well, Miss Boxford what your father is trying to say is that your brothers been kidnapped." He stopped and stared at her as if trying to figure out what her reaction would be. Georgia just gaped at him. Her brother, Callum, kidnapped? He was just eight, it wasn't like her Dad was rich or anything. They weren't poor but he wasn't a billionaire. Finally after what seemed like an age she managed to stammer out something.

"K-Kidnapped?" she gasped. The policeman nodded his head. "What happened? Who? Why?" Suddenly she was awash with questions and stared at the policemen wondering if he even knew the answers.

"Erm…we don't know yet. All we know that at about one o'clock today the teacher at your brother's school rang your father asking him why Callum wasn't at any of the lessons" I glanced at my father and he nodded. "Your father said he was and went to the school to investigate. At first it was assumed he had bunked off school until later today when your father received a note." He handed me a piece of paper. The writing was typed out and the paper looked pretty old but it was clear what it said.

_Give us the demi-god child and her mother or your son will die._

"Do you have any idea what that means?" the policeman asked as she handed him back the paper. Georgia shook her head slowly; she was still getting round the fact that her brother had been kidnapped. The policeman looked at her father.

"We'd better get going and we'll see you tomorrow Mr Boxford." His partner rose form the black, leather sofa and they looked at me one last time.

"If you… er remember anything, call us, ok?" He addressed the question to her father, who nodded. At last the policemen left the room and saw themselves out of the door. She turned to her father and rushed over to him.

"Is it true?" She sobbed. "Has Callum really been kidnapped?" she looked up at him.

"Yes," her father sighed "It's true. I don't know who…" he trailed off leaving the question hanging the air. He sighed again, and then looked up. "Come on, There's no point thinking about that. I'll go and get some stuff for tea you walk Chester." He walked out of the room hiding his despair from here although she could see through him easily. Chester was outside and his face was in the window after he had been shut out to avoid going after the policemen. Georgia sighed and opened the door, he bounded in skidding on the wooden flooring. Then he jumped up at her and tried to lick her face.

"Chester! Get down!" She cried. Normally she might have laughed but she was too concerned about Callum coupled with the odd behaviour of Zulu and Mr Davies and adding to that the strange man- "Dionysus". None of it made any sense. She sighed once more before fetching Chester's lead.

"Come on Chester!" The dog ran up to her and she clipped his lead on before leaving the house. Her walk took her round the streets before ending up in the park. She let Chester off his lead and he raced around the field. She was watching him and thinking about her problems when suddenly she saw some-one out of the corner her eye. She turned only to find it was just an owl in a tree. Another owl? Surely there weren't this many owls in her street. It flew away and she shrugged. She had better things to worry about than owls. She called Chester and they walked home.

Her Dad was cooking some sort of pasta dish when she got in. She gave Chester his food and water and decided to start her homework. She sighed as she saw what it was; English. She had dyslexia so English was always a struggle. It wasn't like she was stupid it was just impossible to see the words properly. She struggled on with it but then gave up after ten minutes. Another fault she had- ADHD she could never focus on something for more than a few minutes. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen and accepted the food from her father. They sat down in silence picking slowly at their food. She couldn't stand it anymore.

"What does it mean?" she blurted out "The note, you know, about the demigod" she said as her father looked up.

"If only I knew dear" his eyes glazed over and for a second he looked just like Dionysus "If only I knew" She glanced at her watch. It was half seven. Still quite early.

"I think I'll go to bed" she said ending the awkward silence that hung in the air. Her father nodded although it was clear he wasn't all there. She started up stairs and changed for bed. As she lay down she realised just how tired she was. Finally she slept.

_There was a woman facing Georgia. Georgia looked around. _

_ "Where am I" she asked "what's going on?" she stared at the woman who was sitting in front of her. The woman had long, black hair but light, lblue eyes. She was wearing a black gown which stretched to her ankles and they were both standing on grass whilst the woman sowed seeds onto the ground. She looked up at Georgia and spoke softly. _

_ "Silence child. I do not know who you are but I sense great power lies ahead of you. I am Demeter, Goddess of agriculture and harvest. This is only a small, fraction of me. The rest of me is being held captive." A noise groaned behind her and her face turned to fear. "You must leave child he senses you. You and I have little time. Find the Gods and tell them my grandfather has awoken." The noise was closer now and Georgia could tell it was masculine "Hurry little hero." Her voice sounded terrified "Run! He is here" Then she was gone leaving Georgia by herself. Suddenly the voice came again and she was terrified. Her strength left her as a huge hand came into focus. It swung towards her and she blacked out. The last words she heard was the great voice laughing and the words "Die Little Hero". _

Georgia sat up suddenly. She almost screamed but she held her nerve at the last moment. She picked up her alarm clock and squinted at the time in the fading light. 3:34. It was early but she didn't want to go back to sleep not after the nightmare. It was a nightmare she insisted despite the voice at the back of her head telling it could be real. If that was the case did that mean they were all linked? She blinked to adjust her eyes to the darkness. Demeter that was what the woman had called herself. She also said she was a goddess, just like Dionysus. She thought back to the note that the kidnappers had written. _A demigod _is what it had said. Somehow this must be connected; several gods had been mentioned yesterday. She thought back to 12 hours ago, Zulu and Mr Davies' strange behaviour. She had to speak to Zulu tomorrow maybe she would give on and tell Georgia what this was all about. She looked at her watch again. 3:50. She sighed and sank back into her bed. It wasn't long before she was asleep again.

She woke to the sound of her alarm. She hadn't got much sleep; after her dream she had been unable to relax. She peered at her alarm clock- 6: 45, it was still another hour and half until school and another hour until she would leave. She stretched and got up from bed. 10 minutes later she was dressed and downstairs having her breakfast. Her Dad wasn't up yet. He worked at home designing buildings because he was an architect. She ate slowly as she was still thinking about yesterday's events. She was worried for her brother but she knew there was nothing they could do because they had no idea who would take him or what a "demigod" was. She was also thinking about Zulu, Mr Davies, Dionysus and Demeter in her dream. 2 people had claimed to be Greek Gods. Despite the fact that she knew it was a dream something in the back of her mind kept insisting it was real. The fear that she had felt had seemed real but then it did in every dream. She could speak to Zulu today. She had maths today as well, maybe Mr Davies would give a reasonable explanation to all of this. She sighed, brushed her teeth and left for school. As she closed the front door, her Dad came down the stairs yawning. He always got up late. He'd used to say it was because her mum would wake him early but ever since she'd left it hadn't been the same. He said left but Georgia was sure he meant her mum was dead.

Her journey to school took her through the alley but in the cold, morning light she could scarcely believe it was the same alley that had terrified her the night before. She was in good spirits when she rounded the corner but she jumped back suddenly before peeking round the corner again. Her friend, Zulu was standing on the far side of the road speaking quietly to a boy. He looked about their age, he had mid-length brown hair and green eyes. He was average height and he appeared to be carrying something at his waist. Georgia examined it in great detail, it resembled a sword but who carries a sword around with them. Zulu was still speaking to the boy and Georgia crept closer until she was close enough to hear snatches of the conversation

"the Cyclops…it shouldn't be too hard… tell Chiron and… need to get her to Camp Half-Blood…ssh! She's here"

Georgia looked up to find Zulu standing over her. She looked petrified as she dragged Georgia up.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed quietly glancing around with anxiety. "What did you here? Why were you eavesdropping?" Georgia glanced at the boy to her right, he didn't look at her but remained silent.

"I saw you talking to him," she gestured towards the boy. "So I decided to see what you were talking about." Zulu spoke again agitatedly.

"And did you?"

"What?" Georgia replied.

"Find out… what we were talking about" she said as they started walking towards the school.

"Err… well no," Georgia said slowly not telling Zulu all of what she had really heard.

"Oh," Zulu nodded grimly. Suddenly the boy spoke up.

"I'm James, by the way, James Faulkner," he said. Georgia looked at him surprised.

"I'm Georgia, Georgia Boxford," she replied uncertainly.

"I know." He said, smiling. "Zulu told me." Georgia looked at him for a moment. Then they carried on in silence before Zulu asked Georgia how she'd been. Georgia instantly remembered everything about her brother. The surprise meeting with Zulu had surprised her. She cursed herself silently before telling Zulu everything. It was strange but she barely remembered James was there. She left out her dream and Mr Davies on purpose. She'd have to quiz Zulu on it later when James wasn't around. She wasn't sure about him yet. He'd just appeared from nowhere and Zulu acted like nothing had happened. After Georgia had described everything an awkward silence fell upon the trio. Occasionally Zulu would cast Georgia a sympathetic glance. James walked silently saying nothing. It seemed like an age before they eventually turned into the road that led up to the school.

Georgia was surprised when James started walking into the school as well.

"Do you go here now?" She asked. He nodded. They fell silent again as they entered the corridor. Georgia looked at her watch. It was ten to eight, they still had another ten minutes before first period. She hurried to her locker, quickly followed by Zulu whilst James carried down the corridor. Zulu's locker was next to hers and as she came over Georgia turned on her.

"Who is he?" She asked quietly.

"Who? James?" Georgia nodded. "Just someone I knew from my old school, he's moving here now"

"Listen, Zulu about what happened with Mr Davies, then my brother, I just can't help thinking it's linked somehow what do…" She trailed off. Zulu's face had gone horribly pale and she was muttering to herself.

"I didn't think, Oh Gods, James," she looked up to find Georgia staring at her oddly. "Erm… What do you mean Mr Davies?"

"You know he went all psycho yesterday" she replied searching Zulu's face for any clue to an answer.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Zulu spoke slowly and hesitantly as if still thinking about what she was going to say in her head. "Let's move on shall we? You're probably still traumatised after what happened to your brother," Georgia nodded and Zulu breathed a visible sigh of relief before quickly trying to hide it. She spoke again. "What's our first lesson?"

"Maths, with Mr Davies," Zulu paled again before regaining her composure.

"I'll see you there," then she hurried off in the direction James had gone. Georgia watched her go. She realised this was perfect. Mr Davies would be in maths. If he was normal, then she could conclude this was nothing more than mild, albeit vivid, hallucinations. However if there was something different about him like yesterday then she would have to investigate. She could search on the computers at lunch. She knew this had something to do with Greek mythology- Cyclops, satyrs, Dionysus, demi-god and Demeter. All of these were linked to Greek myths in some way or another. She pulled her books out of her locker and trudged towards the classroom.

She sat down in her usual seat at the back of the class. The class chattered amongst themselves noisily. On a normal Georgia might talk to Zulu or someone else but today she was by herself. It struck her that she didn't really have any friends aside from Zulu. Most of the class ignored her but she didn't really mind. The clock read 8:00, and Georgia sighed; Zulu was going to be late. She heard the sounds of banging and crashing coming from outside the classroom. It was probably some of the older kids mucking around. Gradually the other kids in the class heard it too and eventually everyone was silent as they tried to distinguish whether it was serious fight or not. Suddenly a boy at the front of the room, with dark brown hair and green eyes stood up. Georgia recognised him as Jack Brown.

"I'm going to look outside," he grinned and before anyone could stop him opened the door and went out. Georgia didn't know why but she had a feeling she should stop him. But she couldn't move. She tried to say something but words wouldn't come out. Suddenly Jack was thrown into the room. His eyes were wide with fear and he got to his feet stammering.

"I-It's M-M-Mr Davies, he's a m-m-monster," everyone looked at him. A couple of kids laughed nervously but there was something about the way he said it that made everybody feel scared. Another crash came from outside but it sounded louder and closer. Most kids stood up and backed towards the end of the room. Jack crawled across the floor wailing. Eventually most of the class were in a huddle at the back. Georgia was standing aside from them trying to think. Unexpectedly, someone struggled into the room, it was James the kid earlier. He had a sword in his hand and blood was streaming from a wound on his forehead.

"Georgia! Quickly!" He yelled. Seconds later a roar came from outside the room, then Zulu and Mr Davies fell into the room wrestling. They collapsed onto the floor and James leapt in stabbing with his sword.

"Help! Georgia!" Zulu yelled. Georgia stepped closer but then she saw Mr Davies, except it wasn't Mr Davies. The thing that lay before was huge, close to about 10 foot. It had a rounded head and appeared to be holding a club which it waved violently. Georgia froze on the spot. Her feet wouldn't move, what could she do that could possibly stop this thing.

"Georgia!" Zulu's voice stopped Georgia in her train of thought and she lunged towards her pencil case. A pen, no that wouldn't work. There! She saw something silver and red- a pair of scissors. It wasn't much but it was all she had. She picked them up and dived onto Mr Davies. She drove the scissors into his back and he roared in rage flinging her off him and she crashed onto a table. She sat up dazed to see Mr Davies charging towards her. She wasn't sure if this was her imagination but he appeared to only have one eye. He brought his club up and slammed it down. She rolled out of the way just in time and it slammed into the table snapping it in two, sending calculators and pencil cases up into the air. Georgia stood and managed to dive to the back of the classroom as the club flew millimetres past her head.

She staggered to her feet but was back on the floor again as the club clattered into a shelf to the right of her head. Maths books exploded into the air and Georgia found herself at the front of the classroom by Mr Davies' desk. Her vision was blurred but she could see Zulu ushering the kids out of the class whilst James attacked Mr Davies. She stumbled to her feet and rifled through the drawers. There had to be a weapon in there somewhere. Nothing in the first drawer she chucked papers over her shoulder and ripped open the second drawer. A roar echoed through the room and James flew past her shoulder and clattered into the whiteboard and it slipped off the wall onto the floor. She looked up to find Mr Davies clumsily, charging at her murder in his eye, suddenly she thought- he did only have one eye.

A Cyclops. That was what James and Zulu had been talking about. How had they known? She looked over at James, blood was pouring from several wounds on his head, if they didn't get him to hospital soon he was going to die. He was unconscious; she couldn't expect any help from him. Another roar told her the Cyclops was getting closer. If she could just find something sharp enough that might pierce the eye then he would be blinded. She heard Zulu shouting form down the corridor but Zulu was not going to get here in time. She pulled out the bottom drawer. A ruler lay on top of more papers. It wasn't much but it would have to do and she yanked it out, then she dived over the desk as it shattered into hundreds of pieces of sharp splintered wood. Mr Davies came again and she darted past him then spun and threw the ruler it bounced harmlessly off his chest and clattered off down the room. He boomed at her as if he sensed victory.

"You will be great prize for my father." His laugh reverberated around the walls as he swung the club. Georgia ducked but she was too slow and it took her legs from beneath her and flew into the side wall and collapsed onto the carpet. The Giant bellowed again and he took a step towards her. She tried to stand but she couldn't the pain was unbearable. She looked over to the James but he was still incapacitated. Zulu burst into the room, seeing Georgia collapsed on the ground, she gasped. She jumped up and kicked Mr Davies in the face with one of her hooves. Georgia stared in awe and disbelief. The blow to the head must have been harder than she had originally thought; Zulu had hooves like a donkey. Wait, she thought, a donkey- a satyr just like Dionysus had said. Zulu fell back as the Cyclops clutched his eye yelling in agony. When he pulled his huge, hands away his eye was bloodshot. He howled in rage and swung his club at an unbelievable pace. Zulu saw it and she dived but she wasn't quick enough and caught her back legs and lifted her up into the air. She thumped against the ceiling with a sickening bang before she crumpled on the back desk.

Mr Davies turned towards Georgia who had staggered up. She was holding a splintered piece of wood in her right hand. The Cyclops' deep laugh echoed around the room and he stepped towards her.

"Step aside little Hero, and I will take you alive." He grinned maliciously and he took another giant step towards her. The floor shook and bits of dust fell from the ceiling. They were on the bottom floor but Mr Davies' head was dragging along the ceiling as he hunched down. It looked like it was about to collapse. Georgia knew she needed to get them out of here. She heard police sirens in the distance. The Giant was closer now, one more step and she'd be able to get him. She tensed as his foot raised and came down. She leapt like a tiger and raised the pointed piece of wood. His face mirrored his cry as it crunched into his eye. He howled in pain and he tugged at it, trying to remove it from his eye. She stepped back, admiring her handiwork, but he was still a threat. His lumbering form careered into walls and his feet were inches from landing on one of her friends. She found another piece of sharp wood and waited as he clumsily, fell backwards onto a desk. Then she raised it down and drove through his heart.

It wasn't over yet though. She could hear the police sirens at the front of the school. She wasn't sure what they'd make of the giant body and she looked over at it but it was gone. She spun round trying to see if the Cyclops was still alive but he couldn't be, she'd have heard it. All that was left of his body was the two splinters of wood, his shredded clothes and a pile of dust. She didn't have time to worry about it though. She yanked James to his feet and he stumbled groggily.

"Where am I?" He moaned. Georgia ran over to Zulu and lifted her up.

"Come on! We need to get out of here," James sprang into action. He took Zulu off Georgia.

"How are we getting out?" Georgia pointed towards the window. "Wait, where's the Cyclops?" He asked looking around.

"I don't know. I stabbed it twice and it disappeared," he nodded.

"Good job." He clambered out of the window and she passed Zulu towards him. She followed him out and they ducked down as police charged into the room. Then they ran, still carrying Zulu towards the exit of the school, leaving carnage in their wake.

They ran quickly until they rounded a corner. James stopped and stooped over Zulu trying to wake her.

"Zulu! Please, Wake up. We need you," James felt round the back of her head. "She's bleeding, it's bad. We need to get to camp." He pulled a bandage out of his backpack


End file.
